


it goes down down baby

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Violence, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, baby's first smut so be gentle! unlike jongdae, mention of the members as other sex partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What, are you trying to defend yourself?” Jongdae asks, cruel twist to his smile. “How could you be anything but a slut when you’ve been taking it from the members all these nights, since we were trainees even?”





	it goes down down baby

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written porn before, i didn't edit this or have it betaed. enjoy your low qual filth.

“Filthy bitch like you, I’m surprised you’re even tight at all these days,” Jongdae says, and he somehow manages to pound into Junmyeon even faster than before, cutting off any real defense Junmyeon could’ve mustered for himself.

“N-no, I’m,” Junmyeon pants out, but his brain’s turned to mush and he’s turned on beyond belief. Jongdae just keeps pounding pounding pounding and hitting his prostate on every single thrust.  
  
“What, are you trying to defend yourself?” Jongdae asks, cruel twist to his smile. “How could you be anything but a slut when you’ve been taking it from the members all these nights, since we were trainees even?”

Junmyeon lets out a dry sob. Jongdae gets his arms under him, lifts him up the bed, and in the process rubs Junmyeon’s straining cock against his abdomen. Junmyeon practically wails--Jongdae, always a tease, always so so cruel, has refused to touch him as usual. He ruts up, tries to get some friction on his cock, but Jongdae tsks and slows his thrusts.  
  
“Mm, little slut can’t control himself, huh?” Junmyeon whines. “Well, that’s no good. How am I supposed to get off if you can’t even follow my directions?” Junmyeon doesn’t respond, tries to calm his breathing instead, tries not to focus on how much he wants to cum.

Jongdae grabs him by the hair, hard, tugs his head up and forces him to make eye contact. “You answer me when I’m speaking to you,” Jongdae practically growls. “Little bitches don’t get to do what they want, talk when they want--next time this happens I won’t be so generous. Understand?” Junmyeon tries and fails to suppress a moan.

“Yes,” Junmyeon says. Jongdae glares at him like he’s daring him to speak again, or maybe daring him not to correct himself and answer differently, but in the end he just resumes thrusting.

He’s careful not to let Junmyeon cock rub against either of their bodies, leaving Junmyeon to writhe on his cock and try to get off untouched. Junmyeon whines, tries and tries to make his displeasure clear and important enough to take note of, but if anything he only makes Jongdae angrier. (Which, honestly, might be an even more fruitful result).

“You listen to me,” Jongdae says, still thrusting; his ability to dirty talk at all times and wondrous and torturous for Junmyeon. “You’re here for my pleasure--I couldn’t care less what you want. Get off or don’t--but if you cum I don’t stop, and if you don’t I’m not helping you.”

The way things are going, it shouldn’t be an issue, not at all. Junmyeon is hot, he’s already leaking, there’s a puddle of precum on his tense stomach. Every hit on his prostate whites out his brain, makes him forget everything else until the next hit, and the next, and Junmyeon can’t do anything at all about it. All he can do is lie here and take it like the bitch he knows he is.

Jongdae pounds harder, faster, again--he’s close. Good thing, because Junmyeon’s close too and overstimming from Jondgae is no fucking joke. Junmyeon whines again, can’t help himself, tries to push up against Jongdae because all he needs is that last little bit of friction and he’ll--

Jongdae slaps him, and it’s enough. He’s crying out and painting over his stomach, and he’s not even finished cumming before Jongdae is squeezing the underside of his tip. Junmyeon writhes, tries to get out of it, but Jongdae’s hand doesn’t let go and his thrusts don’t slow.

“What did I tell you,” Jongdae says. “What did I fucking tell you.” It’s not a question; it’s a command. When Junmyeon doesn’t reply, again, he squeezes tighter and Junmyeon _sobs_.

“You--ah--you told me to answer,” Junmyeon says, and to his own ears he sounds exactly as strung out as he feels.

“I did, didn’t I,” Jongdae says, and now his other hand is polishing the head of his oversensitive dick, and Junmyeon can’t do anything but cry. Jongdae thumbs over the slit, pressing down, and he’s still thrusting so so hard and Junmyeon’s stomach is tied up in knots with the mix of pain-pleasure-pain. “And what did you do?”

“I didn’t,” Junmyeon whispers, shaking and desperate and Jongdae’s so much, too too much.

“Yeah, you’re a bad bitch tonight, not much you can defend against that,” Jongdae says, and he’s really getting close now, but it’s not soon enough. “You’re really, really bad. The only thing you’re good at is taking cock and you can’t even do that right--it’s a wonder the other members still come to you at all. Baekhyun’s always been a much better boy than you, isn’t that right?”

Junmyeon clenches at the words, tighter than he’s been all night, and that’s enough for Jongdae to slow down to a grind as he cums, groaning as he fills Junmyeon up all messy, just the way they both like. Junmyeon’s eyes are still teary and washed out, and when Jongdae finally, finally lets go of his cock he can’t help the deep moan of relief as he immediately starts to go soft.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Jongdae mumbles. He slides out, and rolls to the side a bit so he isn’t laying right on top of Junmyeon. They lay in silence for a good moment as both catch their breath.

“We should get cleaned up,” Junmyeon says, after his head has cleared a bit.

“No, I should get us cleaned up,” Jongdae says. He leans over Junmyeon, scrutinizing Junmyeon’s expression, and Junmyeon might be worried if he didn’t trust Jongdae so completely as a partner. “I know that was a standard scene, but that doesn’t make it any less hard. You did such a great job, Junmyeonnie, I’m so proud.” Junmyeon can’t help the flush that covers him down to his chest.  
  
“Kiss me?” Junmyeon asks, and now it’s Jongdae’s turn to melt.

“Of course, baby,” he says, and closes the distance.


End file.
